The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece comprising a casing susceptible to turn entirely on itself in a support in order to expose in a first position a first face of said casing and in a second position a second face opposed to the first.
Several similar devices have been previously proposed. In a known arrangement the wristwatch comprises a casing incorporating a mechanical movement with a classical hands display. In order to protect the glass and all the fragile organs of the watch, the display face may be turned on itself to disappear within a retaining means which supports the casing, the metallic back cover thereby being brought to face an observer.
In a further known arrangement, the watch casing may pivot within a ring constituting a support attached to the wristband. In this case the upper part of the casing contains a movement with time display and the lower part either a compass or a thermometer or a barometer.
Finally a wristwatch which presents on the same face both an analog display and a digital display is known. Generally both displays are juxtaposed. As the dial dimensions are limited for a wristwatch, it is necessary to decrease the size of each display thereby reducing legibility of the data.